My Sensei
by rainbowstar630
Summary: Hotaru is going to high school because of Mikan. There she meets the Price Charming Ruka Sensei. What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story of mine that is sort of a bit cliche, but I hope you like it.

* * *

Hotaru's POV

The first day of highschool. I could have skipped it if it wasn't for my baka best friend. She gave me an offer I couldn't exist. Not my fault she's an idiot, but she had the money to pay me to go to highschool. She's my bestfriend, but sometimes, she is too much of an idiot.

Well speaking of my best friend, her name is Mikan Sakura. She is the daughter of the richest man in the world, Izumi Yukihira. They have different last names because Mikan took her mother's last name. Don't ask why. Well, she is in a tight situation right now. So you know she's rich, she had a butler named Natsume Hyuuga whose family was in the serving as maids and butlers for generations. Apparently, they hated each other's guts in the beginning. However, I don't know how, but they fell in love and tried to keep it a secret. Now, her parents found out and they are in trouble.

Oh well. Back to going to school. Okay, what first. Oh, math. That's too easy. Class 9B. I see Mikan sitting there with her head down and I take it that her talk didn't go so well. I take a seat next to her. Class went on half way and she fell asleep. I got bored and decided to read a book.

The rest of the day past by and it was finally the last class of the day. It was science. I wonder what kind of science we're learning this year since it's one of my favorites. I got to class and saw all the girls drooling. The last time I saw people do that was when Mikan was on the streets with Natsume. The girls were practically drooling over Natsume. Now, it seems like the girls were drooling over a teacher? I looked over to see who the "handsome" teacher was and saw something I didn't expect.

The teacher looked fresh out of college. About 22 years old. He looked like a prince charming. Of course, I didn't fall head over heels for him. I'm Hotaru Imai. What do you expect? Well, now for class to start. He introduced himself as Ruka Nogi. We took a quiz to test our levels. They were past easy questions. We were only suppose to do as much as we knew, but I did the whole packet.

"Hotaru Imai," Nogi sensei called.

"Yes Nogi Sensei?" I asked.

"Meet me after school."

Everyone left the class when the bell rang and I stayed. I went up to Nogi sensei.

"What do you want?" I asked sensei.

"Why are you in highschool? You could be in college by now," he told me.

"Personal reasons. It's not your business sensei."

"Wow. You're the first girl I met who didn't drool over me."

"Got a problem about it? People like you seem like players who use their looks for girls."

"Well you might be surprised."

"Why?"

"I never had a girlfriend before."

"Oh. Whatever. I'm leaving. I have a certain baka to cheer up."

Then I left the classroom.

Ruka's POV

Wow… A girl who doesn't drool over me. She seems interesting and all the girls seem scared of her. Also she's like a genius. Now I sound like a stalker. What's happening to me? I never felt this way in my life before. She and her flawless acts. Her perfect body. Too bad she's my student. I just want to touch her right now… Ruka Nogi! This could ruin your career and her reputation. What are you thinking?

I take out a file and stare at it. It was Hotaru's. Now I'm seriously a stalker. I know where she lives and everything. Now I really need to go home and take a cold shower. I went home and actually took one. Then I took her picture and stared at it.

Her long black hair. Her flawless pale white skin. Her body with the perfect curves. They are all enough to infuriate me and literally turn me on. Seriously, I think I've gone crazy. Now how to avoid these thoughts in class.

**The next day**

Finally it was the last class. The class Hotaru Imai was in.

"Okay class, we need to choose a class representative," I told the class.

Immediately, everyone pointed to Hotaru. She was busy reading a book. She looked up.

"Whatever," she mumbled.

I couldn't have been happier.

"Okay. Hotaru, meet me after school today," I told her.

After school, she came up to me again.

"What is it this time?" she asked with her sweet voice.

"I was going to tell you the duties if class rep."

"I already know them. I have to come on Tuesdays and Thursdays to report the problems and other things."

She is too smart. I stood up and lifted her chin. Man, she's too hard to resist. Well then, I whispered into her ear and bit it. Then I excused her.

Hotaru's POV

No. I'm losing my cool. I might be turning red right now. Anyways, why did sensei do that? Now I can't get him out of my head. What is he trying to do? I'm his student. Yet, he acts in a way that makes people go horny. This is bad. If this goes on, what would it lead to? I need to chill right now.

Oops. I forgot my notebook. I go back and see sensei in his seat.

"I forgot my notebook," I told him.

"Okay," he said.

I got my notebook and was going to leave when I felt hands grab me. It was sensei. He looked me in the eyes and I stared back.I was lost in his sapphire blue eyes. Before I knew it, his lips came crashing down on mine. It felt so good, yet so wrong. He's my teacher for god sakes. He's like 8 years older than me! The worst part was, I couldn't help but kiss him back.

* * *

I guess that's it. Review?

-rainbowstar630


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you like the story so far

* * *

Hotaru's POV

Oh My God. I'm freaking kissing a teacher! What is wrong with me? Hotaru Imai is kissing a teacher. After a few minutes of kissing, I finally got back to my senses and pushed sensei back.

"What do you think you're doing!" I yelled at him.

"Kissing you. What else? You seemed to enjoy it."

"Uhh! I hate you."

I walked out of the room losing my composure. What is wrong with Nogi sensei! Even though I don't care about my first kiss, you don't just go around stealing it. I still never imagined it to be my teacher. My eight year senior. I'm so mad!

Ruka's POV

No, I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to hurt her. I just ruined her. She was perfect. What did I just do? I guess that was my first kiss. Sounds crazy right? I'm 22 and that was my first kiss. Probably because she was the only girl that interested me. She is my eight year junior. All the other girls are all the same. They just come onto me and cling on. It's so annoying man. Still, I have to keep up my good boy status. Everyone expects me to be a nice prince charming. That's the only reason I'm nice to everyone. Inside, I'm actually a devil. I just don't show it.

Now she's going to ignore me at school. At least she's the class rep. This means she's going to have no choice but to see me after school. I look forward to that, Hotaru Imai.

Mikan's POV

Where is Hotaru? She's never late. I need help over my problems. Why won't my parents let me and Natsume be together! Oh! There Hotaru is. Wait a second… That looks nothing to her! Why is her hair all messed up? Why does she look angry? She never loses her composure. Hey… Most of all… Why are her lips bruised?! Ehhhh? Lips bruised? She doesn't have a boyfriend or kissed anyone before. All the boys are too scared of her… That means she got her first kiss! Or else she bumped into something with her lips which seemed too unlikely. I need answers!

"Neh, Hotaru," I said.

"What? If you're going to ask what happened to me, then don't bother. I'm not in the mood," she told me.

"But I'm your best friend!"

"And…"

"I have the priviledge to know. I tell you what happened to me too."

"Fine, but if you tell another soul, I will make sure you see no tomorrow."

That made me gulp. This must be a super serious matter. I haven't seen her this pissed in a long time. The last time was when her parents cut her allowance and she had no spare money to use for a week. This meant she couldn't make a new invention or reload her baka gun. Let me tell you, she was pissed. A pissed Hotaru isn't at all a good thing.

"Some jerk stole my first kiss," she told me.

"Who was it?" I asked.

I was going to kill the jerk who did this.

"It was Nogi Sensei."

Maybe not.

"What?! Isn't he like a prince charming though? Why would he do that?"

"How should I know. Well drop the topic. What's up with you?"

"My parents still don't approve of Natsume!"

"Well convince them to."

"How do I do that?"

"Figure it out yourself. I have problems of my own to deal with already."

"Okay. I'll talk to Natsume about this."

The next day

"Sakura, stay after class for a bit," Ruka sensei said.

After the end of class, I went up to Ruka sensei.

"It's about Hotaru, isn't it?" I asked him.

"I see, she must have told you."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me? I don't know myself. I just feel attracted to her."

"She's a student. You want to ruin your career and her future?"

"I don't. If only she wasn't my student. Can you tell her I'm sorry?"

"Do it yourself."

With that, I left the classroom. I think he seems more like a devil now. I mean he's so pathetic. If he's sorry, tell her himself. It means more this way. Hotaru, I hope things turns out fine for you soon. Even though I don't see that happening for the both of us soon.

Ruka's POV

She's right. I means more if I tell her myself. The problem is, she keeps avoiding me. What in the world could I do about it? I can't just tell her to stay after school and talk to me after school for no reason. Yes! It's the last class of the day! I can see her again. She can't avoid me in the class. Or at least that's what I thought.

During class, she had a huge book to cover her face with. I couldn't even stare at her. Even worse, she got out of class as soon as the bell rang and class was over. I couldn't even talk to her. Well, let's see her try to avoid me tomorrow. It's Thursday and she has to have a meeting with me after school. She is the class rep after all. I'm so lucky the class all chose Hotaru as the class rep. I look forward to tomorrow.

Hotaru's POV

Finally school ended. Best of all, my last class ended. I was very successful in avoiding sensei today. That's good news at least. Still, how will I avoid him tomorrow? It's a Thursday tomorrow and I'm class rep. I have to have a meeting with him. It is going to be torture! I wish I didn't agree to be class rep. Though it would look good on my resume. Not like my resume isn't good enough now. Why does sensei want to make my life so dreadful! I do not look forward to tomorrow. Not now. Not never. Let's just get over with tomorrow and it would be okay for now.

* * *

Review i guess?


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! How's your day! I forgot to say I don't own Gakuen Alice Characters!

* * *

Hotaru's POV

No… It's time for school. I hope time passes by slowly. I don't want to talk to sensei in private. Who knows what could go wrong? Stupid classmates. They just had to pick me. Well I guess I have to get going now. I went to Mikan's place and we walked to school together.

"HOTARU! MIKAN!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

I turned around and saw…

"PERMY!" Mikan yelled.

"My name is not Permy! It's Sumire Shouda! How many times do I have to explain that?"

"Calm down Sumire," I said.

"This is why Hotaru is nicer."

Mikan sticks her tongue out at her.

Did I mention Sumire? Well, she is a good friend of ours. She got into a different high school and I guess she wanted to transfer here with us. That should means…

"HEY EVERYONE!" two other familiar voices screamed.

It was Anna and Nonoko. They are also good friends of ours who I guess transferred here too. We were also in most of the same classes. At least I know someone in science with me. Less torture than it is. At lunch, we caught up with each other even though it was just weeks we last saw each other. Well, we used to see each other almost everyday, so it makes sense.

"Hey Nonoko, beware of Ruka sensei. He seems like a prince charming, but he is actually a devil. Especially to Hotaru," Mikan warned her.

"Really? I heard people say he was the nicest teacher?" Nonoko asked confused.

"Well no matter what, take care of Hotaru in that class. She needs to beware the most. Hotaru, you should be careful of him when you're in the meeting."

"Yeah. I get it. You warned me millions of times after that incident. I get it. Okay?"

"What incident?" Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko asked.

"It's no big deal. Nothing to worry about." I told them.

Now the class I was going to dread finally came. Again I covered my face with a book and Nonoko seemed really confused on why I would hide from the teacher. Though I guess she remembered the warning from Mikan so ignored it.

"Hotaru Imai, see me after class," sensei called out.

I took my book of my face for a second to nod at him and covered it again. This was dreadful. The bell then rang and everyone left the class. I told Nonoko to leave first and I went up to sensei.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well it's our meeting day and I want you to report about how the class is."

"The class seems fine. So, can I go now?"

"Not so fast lady. I want to say I'm sorry for Tuesday."

So he finally apologises. It's about time he does.

"Okay, I get it. Can I go?" I asked getting impatient.

"Also, I want to let you know I didn't regret doing that though."

What does he mean he doesn't regret it? This is all wrong. Wrong I tell you. Wrong.

"What do you mean? That you go up to any random girl and kisses her and don't regret it?"

"Actually, that was my first kiss."

What? Now I'm surprised. He's like 22 and his first kiss was with me? What the hell? Why me?

"You're the only girl that ever sparked up my interest."

Well, maybe that makes sense, but still…

"And I really like you. I like you so much that sll I think about is wanting you in my arms. I could kiss you all I want and I want to touch you."

God, I'm going to cry. What am I feeling? Why am I crying now? I shouldn't feel this way. I should be pushing him back. However, what I did was far from pushing him back. Instead, I walked up to him and did something I wouldn't expect to do in a million years. I kissed him. I kissed my teacher.

This wasn't right at all. Yet, it felt so good. He wrapped his arms around my waist while I wrapped mine around his neck. He pulled me closer, so close that it would be impossible to get any closer. He nibbled on my lips asking for an entrance. I gladly gave him one. He shoved his tongue through my mouth and down my throat. I moaned at this, arousing him more. He explored my mouth while I used my tongue to explore his. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He carried me on a table and I wrapped my legs around his. The rest was history.

Now currently, I was on Ruka's lap while he was sitting on his chair. We were naked and had a jacket around us. I can't believe we just did it. What was I suppose to do now? I was so confused.

"Are you okay?" sensei asked.

"I don't know what to do now. What should we do sensei?" I asked back lifting my head to face him.

"First of all, don't call me sensei when we're alone."

"What do I call you then?"

"Ruka."

"Ru..ka.." I stuttered since it was too hard to call him that all the sudden.

"Good, now do you want to be with me?"

I couldn't help but nod my head. I know I shouldn't, but I really wanted to.

"Then keep it a secret. Our time may be limited though. We mostly would only be able to see each other on meeting days. I'll call you though. At least I could look at you in class."

"That sounds perverted. Do I need to give you my number?"

"No, I have it on student file. I memorized every detail on there about you."

"Oh. What a stalker."

"Who cares? You're mine now. Aren't you?"

Possessive much? With that, we put our clothes on and went our separate ways. Now, how am I going to face Mikan and them? How can I tell them? What would they think?

* * *

Hello, I have a feeling this story is kind of boring. Review on how to make more interesting!

-rainbowstar630


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy!

* * *

Mikan's POV

Hotaru should have been meeting me way earlier. Even if she was late, she shouldn't be this late. Don't tell me Ruka Sensei did something to her again. I'll personally kill him if he did. Wait, there's the door bell. That should be Hotaru.

I open the door and see… OMG! HOTARU LOOKS MESSED UP! She is never messed up. She's always perfect. What happened? I am so going to kill Ruka sensei. He is most probably the reason for this. Hey, is Hotaru crying? Man, things are so dramatic. In less than a week, we see Hotaru with so many emotions. How rare.

"Mikan…" Hotaru started.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know how to face you anymore…"

"What do you mean? I'm there no matter what happened."

"I think…"

"You think what? C'mon, you could tell me."

What the hell happened? Usually, Hotaru is the one comforting me.

"IthinkImightlikeNogisensei," she said as fast as she could.

"You what?" I said wondering if I heard her correctly.

"I. Think. I. Might. Like. Nogi. Sensei," she repeated slowly.

"Really? Why sensei?"

Hotaru never felt so deep for someone before.

"I just… don't know…" she stuttered.

"Come here," I said, opening my arms.

She ran into them and started crying. I guess I should support her even though it's wrong huh? Well she is my best friend, and best friends are always there for each other.

"Does he know?" I asked curiously.

She just nodded her head.

"What are you guys going to do about it now?"

"I don't know… We could meet up secretly…"

"Well try your best not to get caught okay?"

She nodded again. Well I guess I have no choice but support her huh? This was too complicated. I just hope this doesn't ruin their futures. Especially Hotaru since she's so smart she could have a huge future. Well I never expected her to have such a forbidden relationship that was so complicated. Mine was complicated enough. Still, mine isn't exactly as forbidden as her's.

Hotaru's POV

Man, it's a school day again. At least I get to see Ruka.. He told me to go to my locker and then go back to the class to see him after school so we don't get caught. Well, I'm about to go there now.

"Hey Hotaru," Ruka said sitting in his chair waiting for me.

"Hi," I replied.

"Come here."

I walked up to him.

"Sit," he said pointing to his lap.

"What?" I asked as if he was crazy and of course I didn't show it since I kept my stoic face.

"Sit," he repeated as if it was a normal thing.

"That seems awkward Ruka. That's just not right."

"How isn't it right? We're dating. You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend. It's perfectly normal. Besides, it wouldn't be your first time doing that."

He's right, it isn't the first time. I decided to give up and sit on his lap. I leaned my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. It felt pretty comfortable.

"Are we going to hide like this everyday?" I asked.

"Why ask?" he asked back.

"Well we might get caught."

"You don't trust me enough. Trust me okay?"

"Fine."

"Good girl. Now here."

He took my hands and put keys in it. I looked at him which was a sign that I was confused.

"It's my apartment keys," he told me.

"Oh. What am I supposed to do with them?"

"Go to my house. This way we could see each other more often."

He is right. My parents don't mind if I don't go home or anything since they would think I'm at my friend's house. It's just that sensei might be more perverted since we won't get caught. Still, I guess that I'll go anyways.

"When?" I decided to ask innocently.

"How about tonight?" he whispered in my ears.

I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me.

By the time we got to his house, I could hear his stomach growl. We decided to eat dinner. Surprisingly, he knew how to cook. He asked me what I liked to eat made me crab roe and other seafoods. Where did he get all this stuff from his house? It was delicious.

"Where did you learn to make this?" I asked curiously.

"My family owns a japanese restaurant."

"Don't you help out?"

"I told them that my real dream was to be a vet and they kicked me out. They weren't exactly thrilled with my dreams."

What kind of family is that?

"Oh. Why are you a teacher then?"

"Personal reasons."

Well I decided not to ask anymore. After dinner, we decided to watch a movie. He like animals so much that he chose 101 dalmations. Weird and childish right? During the whole movie, he kept criticizing on how sad it was for the puppies. He looked like a little kid. Still, it was kind of cute. Then the doorbell rang and he went to look at who it was. I was about to get up and hide but Ruka said it was okay. Then, there was a huge golden retriever that came in. I guess it was Ruka's dog. He did mention that he had one when we were eating dinner. At the door, there was another person. A boy to be exact. Also, by boy I don't mean little boy.

"What's up dude?" I hear Ruka say to the boy.

"Fine how about you?" I hear the boy reply. He was probably a few years older than me judging by his voice. Wait, he seems so familiar. I heard that voice before.

"I'm good too man? How are things with your girlfriend?" Ruka asked.

"Her parents still don't except me," the boy said sounding a bit upset.

That story seems familiar. I swear to god I heard his voice somewhere before. Who could it possibly be? I kept thinking in my mind of the possibilities until he stepped in the room. I definitely know him.

* * *

Do you Know who it is? Review Please!


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you all had a wonderful Halloween! Enjoy!

* * *

Hotaru's POV

It was Hyuuga. How did he know Ruka?

"Oh, it's you Imai," he said emotionless like usually.

This always make me wonder why a cheerful girl like Mikan would choose one of the most emotionless and arrogant guy in the whole world for her boyfriend. Then again, I am her best friend. She has weird choice in people.

"You know her Natsume?" Ruka asked curiously.

"Mikan's best friend."

"Mikan as in Mikan Sakura? She's your girlfriend?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"A student in the school."

"Why is Imai here?"

"She's my girlfriend."

Hyuuga turned to me and smirked while saying, "Never knew you had it in you Imai."

Seriously, I'm going to kill him. We were never really on good terms in the first place. Well, maybe get back on him now.

"Well look at you and Mikan," I restored back while smirking back at him.

He gave a death glare. Like I care. Still I have a question.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"We were friends since we were little when he moved to my neighborhood," Ruka told me.

"Got a problem with that Imai?" Hyuuga asked.

"Who said I did?" I told him.

Well then he left and Ruka and I were alone again. Not that I really cared.

"Well, should we take a bath or shower?" he asked.

"With you?" I asked since again, that sounded perverted.

"What else?" he told me as he bent down and neared his face near mine into a kiss.

I threw my arms around him as we made our way to the bathroom, taking our clothes off in the process. He turned on the water. I guess it was a shower. Well, after we did our thing in the shower, we cleaned up and wrapped ourselves in a towel. We got to his bed and went to sleep.

Ruka's POV

I woke up the next morning with Hotaru next to me. She's like a beauty. Good thing it's a Saturday. I could have her all to myself. I looked at her again and started to kiss her neck. Still, I was gentle so I don't give her a hickey. Then I felt her move and open her eyes. Still, I didn't care.

"Ruka, can you stop that? I have a feeling that every time I wake with you in the future, you will be kissing my neck," she told me.

"Maybe I will," I told her.

"Can I borrow one of your shirts?"

"Of course you can. You'll look very sexy."

She slapped my arm as she got up. Of course, before that, I grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Or you could call it a make out session. I layed and looked at the ceiling for about 10 minutes and then got up. I went to the kitchen and saw Hotaru there cooking. I can't wait to taste her cooking. Hmmm….. She's cooking eggs and bacon. I haven't had that in a long time since…. Nevermind.

"Oh, Ruka, you're here," she said when she saw me.

I had to admit, she really looked sexy. I don't know how but I ended up in dreamland. I only woke up when Hotaru called for me.

"Hey Ruka, it's time to eat and why are you in dreamland?," she said.

"Who knows?"

I followed her to the dining room as she brought the food to the dinner table. When I took a bite of her food, it reminded me of that day.

"It tastes good…." I told her.

It really is. The thing is that is brings back too many memories. I just can't eat it.

"You know, you don't have to lie," she told me.

"I'm not. Its just that it reminds me of something."

"Funny, considering that someone taught me this recipe."

"Wait! Who did?" I literally yelled at her.

"God, you don't have to yell in my face. Oh, also coincidentally, she has the same last name as you. Also, I think she has a son the same age as you. He left the family though she said and she always said that she misses him."

"No she doesn't," I couldn't help but blurt out.

"How do you know?"

"I'm that son. They kicked me out. Also, even though if she misses me, the rest of my family wouldn't and going back would do no use."

"Oh, okay. What do you want to do now?"

"I could um… use a kiss?"

She hesitated for a while but eventually she walked up to me and gave me a kiss. With this, I took the chance and brought her to my bed. That always cheers me up anyways. Well seeing Hotaru always cheers me up.

Hotaru's POV

I wonder about Ruka's past. What exactly happened? Well, I just snuggled neared Ruka as he pulled me closer to him.

At school on Monday, Ruka didn't come to school. What's going on with him? Maybe I should go and investigate. Besides, I am Hotaru Imai and Hotaru Imai knows everything. After school, I took out my laptop and decided to contact Ruka's mother. She doesn't know that I know him anyways. Maybe I could get some info from her.

"Hi . Long time no see," I greeted her over video chat.

"Oh Hotaru darling! You've grown so much!" she told me.

"How are you?"

"I'm great! How about you? I haven't heard from you in years since I taught you how to cook."

"I'm fine. Do you still cook? It was something special to you since you said it reminded you of your son."

"I still do of course. It reminds of cooking for him when he was still little. It's still haunts me of when he left. I really wish I could see him again."

"Are you still missing your son?"

"Oh, he still didn't come back yet…"

"Well, why did he leave in the first place?" I said deciding to get to the point.

"Well, he left because…"

* * *

Cliffhanger! What do you expect to happen? Review!

-rainbowstar630


	6. Chapter 6

Hotaru's POV

"He left because his father engaged him someone he didn't like. His father tried to make him marry the girl forcefully and he just ran away on his wedding day. His father is still hunting him down," told me.

"Oh, what a sad story," I could help but tell her.

"I know. Still, I'm happy her ran away. I wouldn't want my son to marry a slut."

"Who was his fiance?"

"Luna Koizumi."

Luna Koizumi was the famous size zero model who was all over the magazines. Her father were business partners with the Nogis. Still, she's a total slut. She tries to steal everyones boyfriend who looks hot and always sleeps around. She even tried to steal Natsume from Mikan when they were walking on the streets one day. Of course Natsume pushed Luna away and just pulled Mikan with him as he walked away. I'm pretty sure just moved on and found someone else.

"Oh, well at least good news came out from that," I told her.

We continued to chat until she said she had to leave. When I closed my laptop, I couldn't help but think that Ruka lied to me. Why did he lie to me? Can't he learn to trust me? Maybe I'll give him the choice to tell me when he wants to. Just as long as he doesn't keep me waiting.

Ruka's POV

I couldn't bring myself to go to work today. All I could do today was lay on my bed staring at the ceiling while thinking about my past. I guess it would make sense if my mom missed me. It was my dad who forced me. I kind of feel guilty of lying to Hotaru. Maybe I should tell her the truth. Wait, someones opening the door. It must be Hotaru.

"Hey honey," I greeted her.

"Hey," she greeted back.

"I have something to admit."

She sat on the bed next to me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I lied to you about the reason I left my family," I told her.

"I know," she told me.

I'm surprised. How did she know?

"How?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Ruka, I'm your girlfriend. The Hotaru Imai. You don't think I could tell if you're lying?"

That's true. You can't really lie to her can't you? She does have her way of knowing everything. That's what she's famous for.

"I'm sorry for lying," I apoligized.

"It's okay."

We just spent the rest of the evening laying on the bed. Not speaking a word and not moving an inch.

The week passed by normally and soon came the weekends. I finally decided to go see my mother. I asked Hotaru to help me meet my mom. She set it up and told me to go to her house. When I got there I saw Hotaru on the couch talking to my mother. I could hear their conversation.

"What was the something important you wanted to tell me?" my mother asked.

"I'll tell you when the last person comes," Hotaru told her.

I opened the door and they both turned to me. My mother's eye widened as she got up and ran to me. She gave me a huge bear hug.

"I guess I'll leave you to yourselves," Hotaru said as she got up.

I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," I whispered into her ear.

She left the room and my mother and I had a good chat about our lives after we left. Of course she didn't know that Hotaru was my girlfriend. Imagine what would happen if she did. My mother told me that my dad was hunting for me and that I should try to avoid see him as much as I can. I wonder why my dad still isn't giving up after 4 years. I mean there's no way I would marry a slut like Koizumi. Then finally my mother left and Hotaru came out.

"How was it?" she asked me.

"Good," I replied.

We ate some lunch and then decided to go to my house again since her parents could be back at anytime. We went separate ways and met at my house. I drove my car while she used her fly duck thing. Then I decided to ask her a question.

"Hey Hotaru," I said.

"What?" she asked as she turned to face me.

"Can I asked you something?"

"What is it?"

"Do you want to move in with me?"

"Why ask?"

"Cause since you visit and come almost everyday, why not just live here with me?"

"You literally mean move in like bring all my things in suitcases and everything?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Fine, but you're helping me move my things."

"Sure. You can't possibly have more things than all those other girls can you?"

Man I was wrong. She had way more suitcases and things than other girls. I say those other girls have a lot already. On top of that, her things were heavy. They weren't clothes and everything. They were inventions and supplies that weighed a ton. I literally took me a whole entire evening to move it in. Well, about 10 hours. I had to give her a room to store her things and for her lab. Also, I was the only one moving them and when I did finish, I was sweating buckets. My shirt was literally soaked with sweat from the hard work and the weather. It was a bad for moving things since it was so hot outside. She was in the house on her laptop and wouldn't let me take off my shirt since she doesn't want other girls staring at me and my six pack. Well, we couldn't risk people seeing her moving into my house. No, I mean our house. At least she cooked me a feast for dinner. I was sure hungry and tired. Good thing Hotaru's parent let her move out of the house. Hotaru just said she wanted to move out on her own. Her parents accepted since they thought it was a part of growing up. Though they were sure wrong if they thought she was going to live by herself. Who cares? She's mine.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! What do you think is gonna happen next? Review!

-rainbowstar630


End file.
